


Snowfall

by EvillyFriendly



Series: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Starlight [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Named Warrior of light, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: The Antecedent and the Warrior of Light decide to spend some downtime enjoying the local Starlight celebrations.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light
Series: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Starlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083308
Kudos: 9





	Snowfall

Bellona felt the first cold tingle on her nose. Blinking in surprise, she stopped walking and looked up at the clear night sky of Ul’dah. And she felt another tingle on her cheek and another on her forehead. Something cold but softer than a raindrop. 

She was familiar with the sensation. But that couldn’t be—not in the middle or arid Ul’dah? Then she saw them. The little white flakes slowly drifting down on the air. Snow.

Snow in Ul’dah of all places!

It brought a giddy laugh from the woman. “Minfilia! Hey, it's snowing!” She exclaimed, turning to beam at her girlfriend. 

The snowfall was now beginning to come down faster. Drifting down at a more steady pace. And she was not the only person mystified by the spectacle. Several passerbyers also paused in their day to observe the snowfall. Couples whispering and smiling. Children pulling at their parents’ sleeves and excitedly pointing.

It was snow. Real snow. Bellona laughed with delight as she held her hands out to catch the little flakes on her fingertips. What an odd little wonder.

“Still think I was foolish for bringing scarves along? Now come here before you catch a cold.” Minfilia gently said, holding a scarf out before her.

“Ul’dah never gets that cold for scarves.” Bellona countered but didn’t protest. “You knew about this?”

“I did. I wanted it to be a surprise.This being your first Starlight with us.” Minfilia captured the awed adventurer in a fluffy pink scarf that matched her own, lovingly wrapping it around her as Bellona gawked at the sky. “Though honestly, you’re like a child who has never seen snow before.” She laughed.

“Not in Ul’dah.” Bellona pointed out. She looked back down at her in wonder. “How?”

The child-like delight in her beloved Warrior of Light was almost infectious. And she could not hold back the smile coming to her lips. After all they’ve been through of late, it was nice to see happiness on the other’s face. 

It had been her idea to come out here. A quiet romantic stroll through the city was what she suggested. So rarely did the two of them have time for such simple intimacy. Hardly even able to steal a hand-hold without duty always stealing all the moments they wanted alone with each other.

Since the storming of Castrum Meriandum, the Waking Sands had been rather quiet the last few days and the realm seemed at peace. So it seemed proper to take advantage of such a respite. The Starlight festivities offered them a chance to take advantage of this break. Minfilia had been absolutely delighted to hear that some of the revelry had already begun in Ul’dah. Even more so when she had discovered Bellona had never experienced Starlight.

It seemed perfect and even more of a reason for them to go then. Wanting to show Bellona one of Eorzea’s most extravagant holidays—one that had always been close to her heart even as a girl. 

And with an excuse made about wanting to go visit a nearby market, the two of them slipped from the Waking Sands, giggling like a pair of mischievous teenagers. Mayhaps, their comrades would have been understanding had they told the truth of the reason for their outing. However, Warrior and Antecedent both wanted the night to themselves. And someone would have tried inviting themselves along if they had mentioned the Starlight festival. 

“It’s a relatively new tradition. I believe it has something to do with the thaumaturge guild.” Minfilia told her as she gently tied the scarf. Not too tight that it would be uncomfortable. But not so loose that it would fly off with a gust of wind. “With Starlight comes images of snow and snowmen—and well as you can imagine, Thanalan is a place that sees much snowfall…

“And well, many children of Ul’dah were rather disappointed to never experience snow in their home. So the guild decided to step in and assist with spreading some holiday cheer. Every year they gather up ice crystals before the Starlight festivities and use them to make it snow within the city.

“Though...that’s the boring logical version.” Minfilia winked and pressed a finger to her lips. “For the children it’s a Blessing from the Saint of Nymeia for their good behavior.”

”That sounds wonderful.” Bellona laughed.

“Starlight always brings out the kindest sides of people. That’s what I’ve always loved about it.” Minfilia told her. “Well...that and it being celebrated as a time to spend with loved ones.”

And she smiled that special smile, she always had for Bellona. Gods, that  _ look  _ she gave her. It always made her heart feel like mush. Minfilia always looked at her so softly. So warmly. In a world where people either looked at her with awe or fear, it was nice to have one person who looked at her so tenderly. 

“You always surprise me with what a romantic you can be, Minfilia Warde.” She quietly said.

“Am I really that romantic?” The other blinked.

“The romantic walk underneath the Starlight lights. The snow surprise. Talk of a whole evening spent together.” Bellona smirked. “And you’re trying to tell me that amount of debonair is unintentional?”

Such suave would make most men jealous. 

However, Minfilia merely shrugged innocently. “Perhaps, such things just come naturally to me without having to force them?”

“Perhaps…” She replied softly. 

And she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her silly girlfriend. Her lips warm and inviting under the chill of the Ul’dahn air. She heard a muffled sound of pleasant surprise from Minfilia, and felt her hands drifting up to cup her face. 

“Your hands are cold.” Bellona murmured against her lips.

Minfilia smiled back against her lips. “Really? I don’t think they’re that cold.” And she mischievously let her hands drift down to Bellona’s neck.

The Miqo’te let out a yelp at the feeling of freezing digits touching her neck. She attempted to flee however, her lover would not let her get away. Instead pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. 

Their giggles muffled between their lips, they playfully wrestled against each other. Their shenanigans of course didn’t go unnoticed. Earning sighs and eye-rolls from other passerbyers having to dodge around them on the street.

Oh how it felt good to be trapped in that lovely embrace. And under any other circumstance Bellona might have indulged in it. Lingered within her arms until she had to break to breathe. But not right now—not when her beloved’s hands felt like blocks of ice!

“Stop! Stop!” Bellona guffawed, leaning away from Minfilia to keep her from stealing anymore kisses. What an awful imp she was! “I mean it, your hands are freezing! You’re making me cold!”

“Oh alright.” Minfilia hummed. “Then I suppose we should find something to warm them up?” She pulled away, letting her hands linger briefly on Bellona’s face before letting them fall to her waist. “I thought I saw a vendor selling hot chocolate outside the Adventurer’s Guild. Does that sound good?”

A sudden shiver through her body made Bellona aware of just how cold it was. Suddenly regretting teasing Minfilia before they left for coming to Ul’dah in a jacket and scarf. The thaumaturge guild’s ice crystals did a fine job of simulating the winter weather. And the thought of steaming hot chocolate under the snowfall sounded incredibly pleasant right now. 

She draped her arms around Minfilia’s shoulders, snuggling close to her warmth. “Mmm that would be wonderful. You can tell me more about Starlight over it.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Honestly...there is just this one tradition that I’m very curious about still.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to explain anything, my love.” Minfilia beamed. “What is it?”

“Mistletoe.” She innocently said.

At once Minfilia’s cheeks flushed red. “Oh.” And then laughter bubbled up within her. “ _ Oh.  _ I would certainly love to teach you all about that particular tradition.”

“I’ve heard a lot about it and it sounds like a nice tradition.” Bellona smirked, not even bothering to keep the mischievous tone out of her voice. “Though I’d think I need help understanding it a bit more.” 

“Mm it’s one of my favourites actually.” Minfilia drew a gentle knuckle down her cheek. “One best enjoyed with another party.”

“Is that so? Well you can enlighten me on it even more over hot chocolate.” 

Yes indeed, Starlight seemed like such a wonderful holiday.


End file.
